


轮回

by cucucumber



Series: Love in fairy tales [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber
Summary: Jim是魔界的大魔王，在一次神界的打压中被禁闭一千年。这一千年没有任何人陪伴他只有一个叫S的陶灵一直陪着他。





	1. 1

突发一个脑洞想插写一个短篇很虐但很美的文艺短篇，文中带古风如果觉得雷请自行避雷(..◜ᴗ◝..)

配对：Jim/Spock ,Zach/Chris  
分级: 因为文艺风所以妥妥的清水  
警告：高虐

 

Chapter 1

 

Jim是魔界的大魔王，拥有无边的法力，他虽不作恶多端，但是他却又足够的资本造成整个人神界的大动荡。  
神界一直将他视为威胁，无时无刻不寻找机会打压他。终于再一次神魔大战中，神界抓捕了Jim最得力的魔将军团，为了不让自己心爱的将领遭受折磨，Jim自愿进入锁囚塔禁闭一千年。  
一千年的时间，足够神界将魔届踩在脚下。但是Jim不后悔。  
在锁囚塔的日子枯燥又漫长，这对于不羁的Jim来说可能是最难受的折磨，他每天什么都干不了只能冥想。  
因为锁囚塔的法力规则的束缚，不需要人看管，所以神界甚至连一个人类都没有配给Jim，只配了一个没有灵魂的陶灵给他。  
陶灵，就是一个用陶土捏成形状，然后注入一丝灵气以致于可以行动思考的小东西。  
陶灵从来没有看过这么好看的人，它之前都是给各种神界的低等丑陋的囚犯配送食物而已。  
眼前的人有着如太阳般闪耀的金色头发和一双宛如星辰大海的眼睛。陶灵没有出过锁囚塔，见过最美的事物就是太阳和星星，它只能把它所知道最美好的事物形容在Jim的身上。  
陶灵看着眼前人总是阴沉着的脸，它不知道为什么就是想让那双眼睛重新充满生气。它天天和Jim打招呼，想尽办法引起他的注意力。但是Jim永远都是淡漠的扫了他一眼然后重新闭上了双眼。  
陶灵很懵懂，它不知道什么叫难过也不知道什么叫放弃，依旧几十年如一日的试图引起Jim的注意。  
这一天陶灵很兴奋，它在路过低等囚犯牢笼的时候看到囚犯们正在比赛做一个叫翻跟斗的动作，陶灵不知道翻跟斗是什么，但是它觉得这应该能让Jim高兴。陶灵兴冲冲的来到Jim面前，可无论它怎么呼唤Jim都不理会它。它有些气馁，不过它相信Jim看到它翻跟头一定会高兴的。  
陶灵的身体本来就是僵硬的，更何况它还不是具有人形状态的陶灵，所以当它翻了一半的时候悲催的发现它翻不回去了。  
陶灵尴尬而沮丧的看着它翻了一半的身体，无论它怎么努力都没办法将身子翻回来。这时它听到了一声轻笑，一直闭眼的男子不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛看着它，一直以来无波无澜的蔚蓝眼睛眯成了月牙状。  
陶灵看呆了，这时候连星星太阳月亮都形容不了它心中所感到的美好。金发男子轻轻动了动手指头，一缕蓝光飘过它已经重新站了起来。陶灵不好意思的扭捏了一下也向Jim露出了一个笑弯眼的微笑......

...........  
转眼间五百年的时光飞速而过，陶灵每天总想着变着各种花样搞怪，奈何它没见过外面的事物所以三天两头就会重复一下。但Jim仍然觉得日子没那么枯燥了，一千年的时间可能没想象中那么漫长了。

这天Jim在教陶灵识字。陶灵一直想让Jim为它取一个名字，它卑微的想着有了名字它可能会离Jim的距离稍近了一点。但是Jim拒绝了，他坚持让它自己为自己取一个名字。陶灵不懂，但是它看着字母们最后把目光定在了它觉得好看的S和Z。  
“SZ？”这是什么名字？Jim挑了挑眉。陶灵憨憨地笑着说我觉得它们很好看，和Jim你一样不自觉的就想选它们。  
“我又不是字母。”Jim无奈的摇了摇头“我都不知道S和Z合起来应该怎么读。”看着陶灵傻傻的样子，Jim不再逼它给自己取名。  
真是个傻瓜呢。

这天锁囚塔异常热闹，因为新年到了。Jim不在乎新年，但是这时候他很想念魔界绚丽的烟火。  
“烟火是什么？”陶灵好奇地问。  
“烟火是个很美的东西。”  
“比Jim还要美吗。”  
Jim笑了一下，只要是他说美的东西陶灵都会拿来和他比较，可能在陶灵的眼里Jim就是衡量美丽的一切标准。  
“美丽的烟火，真的很想看呢。Jim你能形容给我听吗。”  
...........  
Jim突然想到他的灵珠似乎戴在身上。  
“这是什么？”  
“把你脑海中的景象注入到这个珠子里，任何想象都可以在里面呈现出来，同时也可以让其他人看到你脑海的东西。”Jim闭眼了一会，把灵珠放到它面前。  
“闭眼。”  
陶灵闭上双眼看到自己处在一片很热闹的地方，周围有着各种它从未见过的建筑和事物。这时一声巨响在它头顶炸开把它吓了一跳，它抬头看到一朵朵绚丽的火花盛开在云朵间。它吃惊的长大了眼，几乎看呆了。  
原来这个世界上真的存在和Jim一样美丽的事物呢。  
陶灵睁开眼问“这个珠子可以给我吗，我想一直保留它。”  
Jim笑着摸了摸它的脸。  
从此陶灵经常没事就对着珠子闭着眼睛傻乐呵，Jim不知道它在里面注入了什么想象。但是Jim相信一定是很幸福的画面。  
真是个傻瓜呢。  
这天陶灵不知道从哪得到了一颗种子，它兴奋地拿给Jim希望Jim能用魔力让它成长。  
Jim笑着说用自己的力量照顾它培育它长大更有意义，陶灵答应了。  
他们一起把种子种在了窗台上，陶灵又缠着Jim让他给这个小苗取个名字。Jim这次没有拒绝，为种子取了一个陶灵不懂，但觉得很美的名字。

轮回。


	2. Chapter 2

陶灵盯着Jim的脸发呆的时候，总会想到如果自己是个人类...........  
不不不，陶灵不敢再想下去，没有如果，自己只是一个空洞难看的陶土灵不要奢想。  
可它又忍不住，如果自己是个人类会是怎么样的人，什么颜色的头发和眼睛，会好看吗...........

变故发生在七百年的时候。

这天，数千年都安然无恙的锁囚塔不知道为什么突发大火。无数的囚犯哭喊着想要逃离大火的吞噬，可是法则束缚让他们无处可逃只能忍受烈火的煎熬。

Jim不怕大火，他是魔王，这种程度的火焰无法伤害它。  
可是陶灵不行。

哪怕是普通的火焰都能将它烤焦更何况是这种带有法力的大火。

Jim厉声让陶灵赶快离开找个安全的地方，可是陶灵不肯。

它没见过火也不知道火焰的威力，它只知道火很危险它怎么可以弃Jim而去。

Jim声嘶力竭的呼喊它甚至已经带上了命令恳请的语气，但是它还是不肯动。

火焰渐渐将它们隔开，陶灵的视线越来越模糊，恍惚中它最后的记忆停留在Jim那张难过崩溃的脸孔。

它不知道Jim的这种表情是什么意思，但是，它不喜欢Jim的这种表情。

...........

大火是在一天后才完全扑灭，这次神界的人终于出现了。Jim淡漠的看着数百年不曾见到的人类，脸孔波澜不惊。

神界不的人禁捏了一把汗，即使他们再不喜欢Jim再想打压魔界。但也不敢公然加害魔界之王，这会引起整个魔界的狂暴。

神界之王不禁可惜，已经七百年了神界还差一步就可以将魔界彻底压制，这时候出了这样的事情，魔王Jim出来后肯定会带着魔界重新崛起。

...........

当Jim找到陶灵的时候它已经变回了一堆没有生命的陶土，还裂成了碎片。Jim默默地将碎片收到怀里，用魔力保持住了里面残留的一丝灵气。

Jim觉得眼睛很干涩，心里很堵。

神界请求魔王Jim的原谅，神界之王卡罗甚至亲自前来表示歉意，并表示马上将Jim提前释放以表诚意。

“不。”Jim平静的说。  
“什么？！”卡罗愣住了。  
“我可以在这里呆满一千年，这样你就可以彻底压制住魔界了。”在卡罗震惊的申请下Jim缓缓的开口。  
“轮回殿是由神界管理的吧，做为交换，我要你给它灵魂，在我出去后让它转世轮回成人。”

..........卡罗沉默的看着Jim手心中的碎片，表示难度很大，但是这个条件实在是太诱人了。  
“好。”卡罗答应了。  
Jim笑了。他无视卡罗疑惑打量的眼神，他知道那代表什么。

伟大的魔王Jim爱上了一个没有灵魂的陶土灵。

...........只剩下短短三百年的日子，可是Jim却觉得比三千年还要漫长，因为他又是孤身一人了。每天陪伴他的，只有窗边那株轮回了。之前是种子的时候Jim看不出这是什么花，现在它长大了，开出了艳丽无比的花朵。

曼珠沙华。我在彼岸等你。

.........  
Jim终于出了锁囚塔。他做的第一件事就是回到魔界辞去魔王的职位，他的将军Sulu在他不在的一千年里将魔界领导的很好。神界一直没有办法压制魔界，但是两界却进入了一种几万年来没有过的平和期。

Sulu会是一个伟大的魔王，比我更好。

Jim和他的爱将们一一拥抱告别，他很不舍但是同时也很高兴。

他要去找他的爱了。

凭借一个曾经魔王强大的感应能力，Jim顺利的找到了陶灵的第一个轮回。

Sylar。

黑发黑眼，是个男孩子。

Jim不在乎陶灵的性别是什么，只要是它就够了。

Sylar是个普通的老师，Jim也伪装成了一个凡人，做他的同事，很快，他们相爱了。

不知道为什么Jim总觉得Sylar缺少了什么，不完全是他熟悉的陶灵。但他没有深想。

他们相知相爱，最后步入了婚姻的殿堂。

可是在他们结婚的那一天，一场车祸夺走了Sylar的生命。  
Jim很暴怒。

他冲到神界的轮回殿，质问轮回使者这是怎么回事。

轮回使者平静地看着他

“陶灵本没有生命，更没有灵魂，你强行将它转世是需要一段时间自然法则的适应，严格来说你是它的赋予者。”  
轮回使者停顿了一下。

“自然规则的规定是在前六个轮回赋予者和他的创造物无法结合，不然就会被自然规则所惩罚，我记得我和你说过。”

Jim沉默。他是知道，但他从来不信命，可是这次他不敢再用陶灵的生命冒险。

“所以只有在前六个轮回后我和陶灵在一起它才不会被自然规则所伤害是吗。”  
“是的。”  
.............

“我还有一个问题，为什么我总觉得Sylar和当时陶灵给我的感觉是不一样的。”

“陶灵没有灵魂只能依靠一丝灵气，转世为人需要七魂六魄，那丝灵气成为其中之一。每一世轮回是随机显示其中一魂魄，所以只有轮回到那一魄的时候它才和当时的陶灵有着一样的气息。”

...........

“我要多久才能遇到陶灵那一魄的转世？”

“这不好说，可能很快，可能很久。”

当一世死后，下一个轮回的时间是不确定的。Jim在等陶灵第二个转世只用了50年，而第三个转世却等了一千年。

这世不是，这世也不是。

转眼间过去了一万年。

不是魔王的Jim寿命也没有那么漫长了，他的岁月只剩下几千年。

他好害怕，不是怕死亡，而是怕死前都再也见不到陶灵的转世。

...........

这天他的精神出现强烈波动，他知道陶灵又转世了。

这次陶灵降生在一个叫瓦肯的国家，还是一位小王子。

“陛下，我们为孩子取名什么好呢。”美丽的皇后欣喜的抱着她新生的小王子。  
“名字我早就想好了，就叫Spock吧。”

..............  
Jim在窗外看着那刚出生如小猴子般的Spock，露出了很久很久没有再出现的笑容。

陶灵，终于找到你了。

可是很快他的嘴角垂了下来。

这是第六个轮回。


End file.
